1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat-dissipation structures and electronic devices using the same and, more particularly, to a heat-dissipation structure employing carbon nanotube paper and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As high power chips (such as CPU and DRAM) used in electronic and microelectronic devices are becoming increasingly dense and compact, there is a need for smaller and more efficient heat-dissipation structure due to the excessive on-chip heat generation. Take Intel Core i7 860 processor as example, whose thermal design power is 95 W, and its power density is higher than 30 W/cm2. In comparison, a 60 W light bulb's power density is about 0.5 W/cm2. Such power density leads to highly localized heating of chips in areas known as “hot spots.” As the power density of chips increases, the number of “hot spots” on the surface of chips increases accordingly. Cooling chips are necessary to prevent degradation of the electronic and microelectronic devices and achieve the best possible device performance.
Some related art uses a heat-dissipation channel as the heat-dissipation solution, which includes heat-dissipation material film, thermal silicon grease, heat-dissipation material pipe and fan. The heat-dissipation material used in said heat-dissipation channel is mainly metal, such as copper and aluminum. However, using metal as heat-dissipation material in electronic devices has some disadvantages such as high material density and complicated manufacturing process.
Other related art has shown to use heat-dissipation material film as the heat-dissipation solution. The heat-dissipation material may be graphite-containing composites. However, using graphite-containing composites as heat-dissipation material in smart phone has drawbacks such as low thermal conductivity and uneven heat-dissipation.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a heat-dissipation structure which has better heat-dissipation properties, and suitable for application in smaller and lighter electronic devices.